Harry Potter and help from across the pond
by ChiefTurtle
Summary: What would happen if Sirius asked for help from across the pond. See what happens when some 'yanks' come and help Harry face a dark lord.
1. HQ sent reinforcements

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: All non OC's are owned by J.K. Rowling not me.**

 **Ch 1 HQ sent reinforcements**

Sirius was sitting in the sitting room of his house waiting to hear back from a friend from across the "pond". Sighing he thought how he had fail to be there for Harry for 13 years of his life. Things were going to change, if he could not be there to protect him at school then he was going to was going to make sure that someone would. Hearing the fireplace sputter he jump up and beckoned the man though.

The man that stepped out of the fireplace was dressed in in a black suit with a black panama hat. Standing at 6'2" the man had an air of arrogance about him, with a long and gaunt face. Pinned to his chest was a badge that read: Pinkerton Agency. He gave Sirius a look over before extending his hand.

"Thank merlin you are here Nolan. I need you help." said Sirius as he shook his hand.

"Anything for an old _innocent_ friend. Now what do you need me and my Agency to do for you?" asked Nolan.

Sirius beckoned him to sit and poured him and Nolan a cup of coffee. Once he took a sip he told of how hard harry had at the Dursley's. The more he told him the more Nolan became pissed. He had trusted his best friends son to that self important old crackpot. If he ever saw the Dursley's he was going to put them down into the ground hard. When he was told about Harry's school life he became more and more angry, also he could never be more proud of Harry, how many adult wizards can claim that they took on a fully grown mountain troll and a 1000 year old basilisk and live to tell the tale.

"Ok, let me see if I am understanding you correctly, the man we trusted Harry to let him be abused and have the school turned against him?"

"Looks like it."

Taking a couple calming breaths he took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. Placing his hat back on his head, he gave Sirius a look.

"What do you need from me then?"

(Kings cross station)

The beginning of Harry's fourth year was here. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been acting weird. They knew something and they weren't telling anyone anything. All they said is that they doubt anyone would be coming home for christmas. As he, Ron, his family, Hermione and her parents made to the barrier at King's cross they were greeted by a site that was strange to all. A man in all black suit with a black Panama hat on was standing with Neville and a lady that could only be described as weird and ancient looking.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made it through and saw him they stiffen. The Golden trio notice this and where on guard as the three made their way to them. As they made it closer Harry notice that the older man was looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with borderline anger.

"Ah Arthur, Molly thank you for looking after Mr. Potter and bringing him to the station." said the strange man.

"N-nolan w-what are you doing here?" sputtered Mr. Weasly.

Smirking the now identified Nolan answered, "Why me and my _Agency_ have been hired to look after Mr. Potter by his _dogfather._ "

Turning to look at Harry, he smiled and held out his hand to him. "Mr. Potter, my name is Nolan Stone. I am an old friend of you grandfather and the marauders, I have a contract here that my agency will be protecting you for the rest of your school career. Also we have reached an….agreement with your relatives so that you won't have to go back there again."

Harry stood there gobsmacked, he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's? He looked at the man and was reminded of Mad-eye, he was just as imposing and stocky.

"NO! No way he will go with you, you bloody murder!" yelled Molly.

Nolan turned to her and smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her, "Here is a court order signed by the Dursley's themselves. They have given up Harry's guardianship, this has been filled with the Ministry and the ICW."

Looking to blow up more Molly pulled her wand, before she could do anything the lady had drawn her wand and was pointing it at Molly.

"Go ahead Molly I dare you to start something. No one pulls a wand on my godson and gets away with it.' said the ancient lady.

Everyone froze, all of the Weasley clan had horrified faces, the Grangers were holding their breaths in, Harry was still in shock with the information that he would not have to go back to the Dursley's ever again. Nolan sighed and hoped that the situation didn't escalate any further. He looked at Harry and smiled, he remember seeing that face on James when Lily agreed to marry him.

"I'm sorry Madam Longbottom." said a scared Molly.

"Harry, I am the director of the Pinkerton Agency. We an organization that are hired by wizards and governments across the world, now as Molly has made us late for the train I suggest that we take my mode of transportation. I will explain everything on the way up."

Turning to everyone else, "I you all are invited to come along with us. We will be taking a helicopter to the school. Now if you follow me."

Not waiting an answer the Nolan and the Longbottoms started to walk toward the door. As Harry, Hermione and the Granger's follow the Weasleys were still frozen in fear. Here was one of the most dangerous men in the world Nolan "the Ferryman" Stone. He and his agency are called in to put down any dark wizards that threaten the world as a whole. They were almost called into kill all of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces and declare martial law to restore order.

Not trusting him the two Weasley adults took their kids, who wanted to go with everyone else, and apparited to to the gates of Hogwarts. As they enter the entrance hall the teachers were sitting down for lunch. Albus was shocked to see the entire Weasley clan minus the oldest 3 sons appear 5 hours before the rest of the children.

"Hello Arthur, Molly did you guys miss the train?" asked Albus in a grandfatherly voice.

"Yes...we were making our way to the train when we were stopped. Standing on the muggle side of the barrier was Nolan Stone. He told us that he had been hired to protect Harry."

At this Albus paled to the point where he looked like a ghost. This was not good news, Nolan could easily undo all of his plans. In the past Nolan had been kept at bay by Sirius, James and Lily. Now two were dead and one was a "fugitive", he was going to see the full fury of the 'Ferryman' merlin help him.

(Kings cross station, after Weasleys left)

Harry, the Grangers, Mr. Stone and Augusta Longbottom with Neville made it out of the station and into a black limousine. Once everyone was settled and trunks shrunk, the car was speeding its way through London.

Mr. Granger leaned forward and cleared his throat, "By any chance are you the same Nolan Stone that served in the mess in Falklands?"

Smirking stone answered, "I was there hunting a dark wizard. I remember being shot and treated by a Dr. Granger, I can assume that was you?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, I was just out of the college and thought I would help out. You were one of my first gunshot wounds that I ever treated."

Laughing, "Well it was excellent work. Now, let's get down to business. Harry, Sirius called in a favor. I am assigning my two best agents to you."

Instantly Hermione had her hand in the air, Nolan smiled and thought of another muggleborn witch that raised her hand even as an adult.

"Yes miss Granger?"

"Um how are we going to be taking helicopters to Hogwarts?"

"By ridinging in them, they are faster than the train."

Harry deciding to ask some questions, "How do you know my parents and grandparents? Also, how come I have not heard of you agency? Lastly, why where Mr and Mrs Weasley scared of you?"

Being reminded of how much of Lily Harry had in him again, Nolan told them how he had meet Harry's dad and his grandfather. His own father was a section chief for the americas section and James' dad was the British and Europe one, James and Nolan would often play together during the meeting held in England. Once school started they had kept in touch, when James and the marauders had graduated they had been approached by Nolan to join the Agency. All four where going to join in December of the year that James and Lily had died.

"Now to why you have never heard of us is simple, we don't advertise our Agency. We keep an eye on the 11 major magical schools for recruits, funny enough both you and Miss Granger are on the list. What we do is step in and put down any wizard that threaten the world. Now we were 3 months away from stepping in and help with Tom Riddle. When we step in and help we exterminate anyone that is helping the dark wizard or wizards, that is why they were scared to be around me. Now Mr. Potter as I've heard you haven't good clothing for outside of school we need to go shopping. Good thing we have 5 hours to kill and three beautiful women to help you pick out clothes and a vault that need money spent from it and if they need help my own wife, Alyssum, would love to use you as a personal doll."

When the three women heard being called beautiful they blushed, then they heard shopping and had a crazed look in there eye that caused Harry to shiver in fear and Dan to look at Harry in pity. Once the car stopped the Dan got out and helped his wife and daughter out of the car and look to see where they were and let out a gasp. Harry step out and saw that they were at Harrods. What followed was known as the one of the longest 4 hours 30 mins and 25 seconds of harry's life.

The five men and three women got back into the limousine, Nolan told the driver that they were ready to go to the airport. As they speed their way through the London, Stone shrunk all of the clothes and handed them to Harry. When they arrived to the airport they were shown to the tarmac and an awaiting black UH-60 Black Hawk.

As the Helicopter fired up, Stone turned to the Granger parents, "Would you two like to see Hogwarts? I can promise you that you will be protected and you can see some of what your daughter can do."

Both parents need a second to say yes, smiling Nolan lead the entire group to the aircraft. With everyone situated and headphones on, Nolan had two more introductions to make as the copter took off and speed to the magical school.

"Harry meet your personal bodyguards. They my look young but they are some of my best...uh...employees." said Nolan over the head set.

Harry looked at the two young men and thought that they looked like they where out of an old american western movie. Both were dressed in black dusters and black cowboy hats.

"The one with the rifle across his back is Grey Shadowmane and the other one with the double barrel shotgun is my son Nathaniel Stone."


	2. Mr Shit meet Miss Fan

**A/N: Same as first chapter**

 **Ch 2 Mr. Shit meet Miss Fan**

In the Black Hawk that was speeding it's way to Hogwarts, the Granger parents were taking in the landscape. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were talking with each other, Grey and Nathaniel were napping. Nolan was watching both Harry and Hermione and was reminded of James and Lily. Thinking back to them reminded the first time he met his own wife.

 **FLASHBACK (YEAR 1978)**

Nolan was a newly minted Pinkerton agent was celebrating with the Marauders minus Peter, plus Lily, Sirius' girlfriend Amelia Bones and Frank and Alice Longbottom. As they were bar hopping in France, they heard some disturbing news from two men.

"Do you have this week's shipment?" asked in a English voice the first man, he had a long scar on his cheek under his eye.

"Yeah, the boss should be happy, some of them is Veela." answered the other one in English with a thick french accent, he had a nose that looked like it had been stomped on multiple times.

"Let's go and get the boss then."

The six people looked at each other and gave a nod, as one they stood up and James laid the money on the table and followed the men out of the bar into the muggle side of Paris. The two men got into a car and sped down the street. James, Lily, and Remus got into Lily's car, Nolan on his 1946 knucklehead, Sirius and Amelia on his 1959 Triumph and Frank and Alice in Frank's truck.

They followed the car as it made it's way into the country. The two men stopped in front of a large manor that looked like it belonged to a department head in the french ministry of magic. The three vehicles stopped and the driver/passengers all hid behind a hill, thankfully the wards could be easily bypassed.

"OK Nolan, this is your operation." said Amelia.

"Well, it sounded like the girls are not here yet so we will wait until we see them. It's safe to bet that they will bring them in by truck since they came here in a car. We will wait till it stops, then we will hit them from each side. Lily, Amelia and Alice you guys will get the truck out of here. James, Remus, Sirius and Frank when it stops unleash hell, make sure no one can get to the truck. I will provide long range cover. Once the truck is out of the combat zone, fall back and regroup at the Rambouillet safe house."

As the rescuers got into position Nolan hoped that he didn't get into much trouble. Walking over to his Knucklehead he rummaged for his M14 with a silencer and a day/night scope. Finding a good position he waited for the for the truck to appear. Five minutes later a deuce and a half rumbled down the drive.

Once it stopped and the driver got out all hell broke lose. A large black dog ran out of the woods and started to attack one of the men from the bar. James, Remus and Frank showed why they are top aurors, taking down anyone that wasn't there ladies. Nolan put a round though the drivers throat and put pressure on the wizards coming out of the manor. Lily and Amelia made it to the truck and started it up and made a speedy getaway. Once they were gone the men apperated to the vehicles and made a getaway themselves.

As the men pulled into the compound that was the Rambouillet safe-house, they were greeted by the European Pinkerton section chief, Cortez Montano.

"Why is there 8 women in my compound Stone?"

Sheepishly Nolan told Cortez the whole story and how they got them out.

"I'm impressed Stone, you took on a larger force and made it out with no friendly casualties. What's more is you saved the daughter to the french ambassador to the ICW. He is here and asking for you along with the other women."

Nolan's mouth dropped open and stumbled after Cortez with James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank following after him. As they made it in there was a red haired and two black haired bullets that hit James, Sirius and Frank, respectively. Remus was laughing at their misfortune until a silver haired bullet hit him. Looking up he saw a beautiful woman that had similar scars on her face as him.

"You are like me, and very handsome!" she squealed.

"Um…. w-who are you Miss…." asked a nervous Lupin .

"Oh I am sorry, my name is Sabrina Massé and you are…?"

"Remus Lupin, would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

Smiling she nodded and got up, helping him up. Cortez and Nolan made it to the study to and were greeted by a very emotional ambassador along with his wife, daughter and son with his wife and one year old daughter. Turning to see who it was the ambassador walked over and shook Nolan's hand.

"Thank you for saving her, we had been looking for her most of the day."

"It was my honor Mr….?"

"Oh I am sorry where are my manners. My name is Nicolas Delacour and you are?"

"My name is Nolan Stone, sir."

At this time the daughter hearing the name of her rescuer came over and let him know how she felt about that with a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart they looked at each other in amazement.

"Um...m-my name is Nolan Stone.

Giggling she answered back with, "My name is Alyssum Delacour."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

As the memory ended Nolan notice that they were nearing the castle. _This is going to be fun_ , though the 'Ferryman'. At they landed by the Shrieking Shack, Nolan hopped off first followed by Grey and Nathaniel then everyone else with the flight crew shutting down the bird.

Turning to the Harry, Hermione and Neville, "Slip your school robes over your clothes will be sufficient enough." Looking at Mr and Mrs Granger along with Harry and Hermione, "Now when we get in there stick with Grey and Nathaniel, they will make sure all will be OK."

The group nodded and fell in step behind them as they entered the shack. Taking the secret tunnel to the Whomping Willow, Nolan hit the part that petrified it. Making there way up to the school from there only stopping to open the main door. Nolan stopped them and got ready to make an entrance to the entrance hall.

They heard the last of the first years names called out. When they did Nolan walked into the hall and with a bit of wandless magic turned the floating candles out.

"ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE THE FERRYMAN HAS COME FOR YOU!" Yelled the pissed off Nolan.

All of the students scream and were instantly scared. The teachers were afraid for their lives, especially a greasy bat. Albus was as white as a ghost and wondering how he will live through the night.

"Why did you disregard the will of an ancient and noble house!? You denied a two godparents their rights, for one Sirius Orion Black and one Alice Longbottom. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Every eye was on Albus wondering what he was going to say. "I was doing what I thought was right…"

Before he could continue he was interrupted by an angry Harry. "WHAT WAS RIGHT?! Since you sent me to that prison called the Dursley's house I've been called freak, and made to be a slave." Ripping off his robe and shirt he displayed all of the scares that he had gotten over time. "This is what your 'right' has gotten me. I could have been safe with Sirius or Neville! But you stuck me with people that hated magic."

Albus at a loss for words, before he could say anything he was being yelled at by another person. "You! I told you that he was being abused but you said that you would be taking care of it!" Everyone was shocked that the usually quiet medwitch was yelling at Albus. Getting up and rushing to Harry she offered help to look at the scares.

As they left with a hysterical Hermione and her parents behind her with a very pissed Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Nolan turned to look at Albus and nailed the final nail in his coffin. "How could you not know that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. YOU casted the spell and had to have the real secret keeper there! As head of the Pinkerton Agency and head of the Ancient and Noble house of Stone I request you to appear before the Wizengamot on September 3 at 11 o'clock!"

Turning and walking back out of the hall Nolan made his way to the infirmary with Grey and Nathaniel following behind him. He entered the ward and placed a ward on the door so that it can't be opened without an amulet that all Pinkertons have on them at all times. He turned and looked at the scene before him and nearly broke down.

On the bed was Harry with Madam Pomfrey fussing over him. Hermione was in a chair holding his hand and her parents standing right behind her. As Madam Pomfrey worked she made notes on a piece of parchment. Once she was done with her preliminary checks she handed the parchment to Nolan.

-Left arm has been broken and not been set right (at least 5 years old)

-Burn scar on his back (looks like a fire poker on his back)

-Couple of ribs broken and reset badly(size suggest a board of some sort)

Seeing the list went on longer Nolan was shaking in anger he set the list down and asked to use the floo. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went back to work. Nolan told Grey and Nathaniel that he would be back and to not let anyone in unless they were him or Madam Bones. They had seen seen the look in his eyes one other time and that was after he got back from seeing Sirius after he gave them the contract.


	3. WTF happened

**Ch 3 WTF happened**

As soon as the identified 'Ferryman' left Susan Bones snapped a wooden stick her aunt gave her. When her aunt gave this she told her that when it broke an alarm would sound and have her and what she could muster at Hogwarts in 90 seconds. True to her word Amelia and 10 aurors stormed in looking to fight, they were greeted with scared kids and staff.

"What happened here?!" yelled the head of the DMLE.

Before Dumbledore could come up with something Susan jumped up and said, "Auntie a man that identified as the 'Ferryman' came in and yelled at the headmaster. Once he was done he told him that he was to show up at the wizengamot and then left."

Amelia and the rest of the Aurors instantly turned pale. The 'Ferryman' was here? Well this was going to be fun.

"Where did he go?"

Susan stood up and showed them to the infirmary. When Shacklebolt tried to open the door he was hit with a bolt of lightning and was thrown back. The rest of the aurors tried to use their wands to deactivate the ward around the ward. After 5 minutes Amelia had an epiphany, she walked forward and placed her hand on the door. When she wasn't thrown back she opened the door and told the aurors to stand guard. She was greeted with two young men with pistols leveled at her, the-boy-who-lived on a bed, a girl holding his hand, her parents behind her, Poppy muttering as she work on him and a pissed Madam Longbottom with a nervous Neville.

"OK, what is going on here?" Amelia asked in a calm voice with her hands up in gesture that showed she wasn't a threat.

"Are you Amelia Bones, the head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" asked the black haired boy.

"Yes, who are you." she replied.

Both boys lowering and holstering their pistols they introduced themselves as Nathaniel and Grey. As she walked to the bedside she saw scars and signs of malnutrition. Here was the hero of magical England and he looked like he had been tortured and not feed properly. Picking up the parchment and seeing the list wrote down made her pissed off, heads are going to roll over this. Hearing the Floo roar to life in Poppy's office she turned around and was greeted with the site of the 'Ferryman' looking as angry as she felt. Following him out was the only woman alive that Amelia knew that could calm Nolan, Alyssum Stone.

Seeing one of her oldest friend Alyssum ran and hugged Amelia. After being rescued by what was dubbed the 'Six Angles', Alyssum became fast friends with the three women that where in the group. Looking down she saw a horrible site, her nephew in all ways but blood. It looked like he had been in Azkaban next to Sirius for as many years.

"OK Nolan, tell me what is going on." asked an angry Amelia.

"I was contacted by an acquaintance of mine and Harry's here, I was asked to assign agents to protect him. I was also told that his home life wasn't the best, but neither me or my acquaintance knew how bad it was. Thankfully I was able to... _persuade_ his aunt and uncle to give up custody. Also this acquaintance should be able to take harry over the summer."

Looking at Nolan in confusion until she realized who he was talking about. "D-do you know where my Paddyfoot is?"

Smiling Nolan asked, "Well that depends, when you do see him what will you do?"

"Not have his first kiss out of Azkaban be with a dementor. Then kick his ass all over the place, and ask him what happened that night."

Nodding at that he focused on the young man in the bed. He had failed Lily and James, he hopes that when his time comes they will forgive him or at least have mercy on him. Going to his son and his partner he told them that when Harry wakes offer to train him and miss Granger. Both boys nodding and already coming up with a training regiment. All conversation stopped when they heard a loud bang come from outside the door.

Opening the door and peering in the hall, Nolan and co. were treated to the site of Dumbledore being picked up off the ground by the Aurors. Amelia asked for an explanation and was told how Dumbledore tried to get into the ward. Getting frustrated he pulled his wand and tried to knock the door down with a bludgeoning hex. The wards around the infirmary had absorbed the hex and sent it back just as fast.

The headmaster, after being revived, demanded to see Harry. Nolan told him that he would have to wait until they were done asking questions. The headmaster was not used to being told no tried to force his way in, again he was thrown by the wards. Nolan re-keyed the wards to let the aurors though and Professor Mcgonagall.

As everyone was brought up to speed Harry was starting to gain consciousness and said something that shocked everyone. "What a beautiful angel."

Nolan seeing where he was looking started to roar with laughter. Harry was looking directly at Hermione when he said that. Amelia, Nolan and Alyssum were reminded of James when he had fell off his broom one time. As he woke up he was convinced that Lily was an angel and had said that as long as she was going to be with him he would die willingly.

(2 days later)

After a day of care from Madam Pomfrey, Harry was convinced that she liked torturing him. He had to drink more skelegrow than he wanted to admit, he also was feed a nutrient potion that made him feel strong.

He was told that he was being released from the ward this morning. Nolan and his wife were coming to take him after breakfast to an "event that will shake up your perspective of a certain person". Walking into the dining hall saw that the entire hall became quiet, Harry and his two protectors made there way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Nathaniel and Grey took note that most, if not all, of the hall was staring at the three of them. Out of all those stares the only ones that looked happy was Mcgonagall and Hermione. Both women looked at Harry with love, and the best part was, like every male at one point in there life, was oblivious of it.

Sitting by Hermione, with Nathaniel at the right of Harry and Grey at the left of Hermione, the four started to eat. After five minutes the hall returned to it's normal volume. Ron moved to sit across from Harry and Hermione and started to ask questions.

"What happened mate?" he asked.

"I was escorted to a secured location and informed of some things by Mr. Stone." Harry answered in the way Nolan told him to.

"Yeah? What?"

"I'm sorry Ron, I can not say what he told me. All I can say is that you and everyone else will find out soon."

Ron started to turn red in anger, "FINE! You don't trust you stupid best mate. I bet that slut Granger knows everything. Everyone knows she spreads her legs for you!"

Before Harry or Hermione could do anything Nathaniel stood up and reached across the table and pulled Ron over.

"If you ever disrespect a women in my presence again you will have a long nap with a dirt bed." he said angrily.

The entire hall became quiet over what he said. As the three other people in the group sat there a slow clap was heard in the hall. Turning to the main doors of the hall they saw man dressed in a long sleeved button down shirt and jeans. Both Nathaniel and Grey perked up at the site of him, Grey got up and ran toward him.

Skidding to a stop he said in Cherokee, " _Hello uncle Eldon, how have you been?"_

" _Good nephew, are you and three others ready to go?"_

Nodding his head he looked to Nathaniel and nodded his head. Nathaniel took one last drink from his coffee and stood up, motioning Harry and Hermione to follow. As they were walking a red headed troll had enough.

"You are leaving with that glory hog you bloody slut!?" roared Ron.

Everyone stopped eating and got quiet. Before Nathaniel or Grey could do anything Ron was banished across the room. All eyes turned to Harry and saw his magic pulsing.

Walking forward he started tearing into his former friend, "I let you say what you wanted before because I thought you were confused. But now I know that you don't know any better." Turning to the other three Weasley's in the hall he addressed them, "When I get back I expect to see your head of house with a formal apology to Hermione from BOTH the head of house Weasley and Ron."

Not waiting a response Harry turned and started to walk out. As he made it to the door he saw two extra people standing there, Neville and Susan. Neville was talking with Nathaniel about training and helping him to Susan he saw she was attempting to flirt with Grey, who looked uncomfortable.

"Um… what are you two doing?" asked a confused Harry.

"They are coming with us to the trail Harry. Evidently they, at the behest of their head of house, asked them to accompany you so that the world will know they stand by house Potter." answered Hermione.

Nodding his head and remembering what Nolan told him that Thursday. In the past house Bones, Longbottom and Stone had a strong alliance that had worked toward the greater good of all magical kind. Smiling and holding his hand out to Hermione, who took it, follow Eldon out of Hogwarts and port keyed to the Ministry.


	4. A dog day in court

**A/N: I don't own HP that is Mrs. Rowling. Also if any of you all want to be a beta reader let me know.**

 **Ch 4 A dog day in court**

When the group landed at the Ministry they were greeted by Nolan, Alyssum, a large black dog and a squad of Pinkerton Agents. Nolan took note that Harry and Hermione were holding hands, his mind going back to when he told Harry to get his ass into gear Thursday night.

 **Flashback**

After telling Harry that he wasn't dead, Nolan took Poppy aside and got a full run down on his injuries. Nodding his head he walked over to to the bed that held Harry in it. Sighing he told Alyssum that he needed to get the Grangers home and then over to his attorney's offices. Turning to her husband she offered to take the Grangers home and reminded him that there lawyer's office was likely closed at the time. Checking his watch he sighed and noted that it was 7 o'clock in America. Nodding his head he told her that he would be only 30 mins.

"You know Harry...most Potter men find a woman and they can not let go of them either." Nolan said referencing Harry and Hermione still holding hands.

With both teens blushing, Hermione told her parents good night and left to head toward the dorm. Alyssum, and the Grangers all left to give the agents sometime alone. Amelia left through the front door and took her Aurors back to the Ministry.

"You know...Miss Granger is a very good looking witch." started Nolan. Harry nodded and started to think that she would make someone very happy in the future. "She is also quite taken with a very famous person…"

Harry looked up at Nolan and was confused. Hermione was in love with someone? Why hadn't she told him? Nolan saw that Harry was thinking, but like most men needed a kick in the ass.

"Just do not take to long, she will not wait for you for ever." Nolan quipped.

Leaving a shocked Harry behind, Nolan deactivated the ward and Flooed home to his own beautiful witch.

 **End of Flashback**

The squad took up defensive positions around the group and moved toward the courtroom. When the group entered the courtroom saw all of the Wizengamot waiting. The public stands were mostly packed with press corp, after all it wasn't everyday that a mass murder was re-triad. Nolan told the squad to take up defensive positions and walked to the center of the room.

"Good morning all! I have called the this trial because a pureblood wizard has been denied his right to do process..."

Before he could continue a 'Hem hem' was heard. Nolan stopped and looked at the pink toad that rudely interrupted him.

"Who are you to calm anything?" he looked at her and smiled. "I am Nolan Stone, the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Stone and the leader of the dark wizard hunter group call the Pinkerton Agency. Now before I was rudely interrupted I am calling for the trail of a wizard who was not given one."

Minister Fudge saw this as a way to boost his public standing. "And who is this wizard, he will stand trial."

Smirking Nolan pulled out his wand and tapped it on the head of the black dog next to him. To everyone's astonishment the dog became a man, Sirius Black to be precise. The silence in the courtroom was deafening for a second before all hell broke loose. It took 5 blasts from Amelia's wand before she could speak.

"Aurors grab a vial of Veritaserum! I want to get to the bottom of this."

As an auror went to go grab the potion and antidote, Fudge though of a way that he could pull this out as a victory. Then like a divine bolt of lightning it hit him, _his_ administration did not sentence Lord Black to hell another older one did. If he was guilty Fudge would be hailed as a hero, if he was innocent he would be shown righting a great wrong. Smiling like the cat that ate the canary when the auror returned and chained Black in the chair and administered the Veritaserum.

"What is your name?" asked the minister.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, I would never work for that coward."

"Where you the secret keeper?"

"No, Peter Pettigrew was."

"Did anyone know that fact before now?"

"Yes, James, Lily, Peter, Harry, Hermione, Myself, and….ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE! Who casted the spell himself….oh I guess a Tom Riddle knew as well."

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

"Oh that is Lord Voldemort, he is a half-blood."

At this all hell broke loose most death eater supporters were yelling at Sirius. Though all the yelling Amelia saw Sirius mouth something to her, _I love you, my baby girl._ Once Fudge got things back in order he told Sirius that he was free to go and was innocent of any crimes, the auror administered the antidote. Fudge, and Amelia stood up and met Sirius down on the floor with the Hogwarts entourage.

"I am sorry about that Lord Black. That was an old administration that put you away. Also I was running on those facts when I placed the Kiss-on-site order on you." said Fudge.

Before Sirius could answer a green bolt flew out of the Wizengamot section and missed both both Sirius and Fudge by a millimeter. Nolan was spinning around when he heard the spell casted, he saw who was the castor and put two bullets in there chest before they could leave. Two of the agents rushed to the body and the squads healer moved to the group in the center.

"Who is it?" asked Nolan.

Rolling the man over showed the face of Henry Parkinson, "Ha, you owe me $20 boss! It was Parkinson."

"Damn, I was hoping it would be either Crabbe or Goyle."

Everyone was shocked at this, these men had bet who would try to commit murder. Nolan seeing the shocked expressions sighed and told them the reconnaissance they had been doing since the beginning of summer. They had known that the death munchers wanted the Black fortune and would do anything for it.

Hearing this Albus decided to add his two cents worth.

"How can you kill a man in cold blood?" asked Albus hoping to goad him into a corner.

Smirking Nolan turned to look at Albus and answered, "Simple, I pulled on a little bit of metal and hoped my aim was true."

"But…"

"So you would rather I done nothing and let a man who tried to kill not only Lord Black but the minister of magic as well. Well now I know why we had to almost step in if this is how the 'leader of the light' reacts to a man being put down." answered a pissed Nolan.

Albus knew that he would only get into deeper shit than before if he kept this up. He turned started to walked out of the room but was stopped by Fudge and his auror guards.

"You were on the tribunal that sentenced Lord Black to Azkaban. We will be opening a formal investigation in to that and anything else you and the two may have done at the end of the war." said a very pissed off minister of magic.

Fudge turned to Nolan and thanked him and his people for their quick action in saving his life. Nodding Nolan made his way over to where the body was and checked for a dark mark. Surprised to see non he looked around and but notice that Malfoy was absent.

"Well Minister, by your leave I will leave and make sure that Lord Black makes it home."

Fudge nodded and the squad formed up on Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Amelia to escort them out of the Ministry. Amelia told Fudge she was taking the rest of the day off, she turned to the mangy dog and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What were you doing that night? Not only did I lose Jamie and Lils but I lost my paddyfoot."

With a sheepish grin the animugs explained why he had gone off without thinking. Amelia accepted his explanation and slipped her arm into his. Sirius felt whole again, he was free and he had the woman that he loved the most on his arm. The group walked out and made it to the England Pinkerton safe house and spent the weekend catching up with each other.

(unknown location)

A man in all grey military uniform was making his way down a hall in an underground bunker. Making his way to the room at the end of the hall he had a message to give to his superior officer. Bursting into the room he gave the message to the man in the center of the room.

"Zo….zey they rear the headz. We zhall meet them on the battlefield."


	5. 58 day boot camp

**A/N: Not dead, just a procrastinator. Their are some interesting surprises that are coming up in this chapter. Please review and let me know if there is any mistakes you can see. Last time I checked I did not own any rights to Harry Potter...**

Ch 5 58 day boot camp

Over the weekend Harry and what was dubbed the 'posse' by Sirius got to know each other better. Specifically they learned about the two agents that were going to protecting them. They learned that Neville's godfather was Nolan and he had been faking being weak at magic, he was a little below Harry in raw power and spell knowledge. The thing that surprised Harry, Hermione and Susan the most was the fact that both boys were 17 and had glamour necklaces that made them look younger. Also they did not have wands in a traditional since, they still had foci but they were a pair of gloves the two wear that had a gem in the center of them and the traditional wand core embed on the back of the gloves. Grey had a Amethyst for the center of his and a White river monster spine in the core of it, while Nathaniel had Moonstone for his center and a Thunderbird tail feather in his.

When Monday came Harry and the 'posse' walked back into the great hall after spending the entire weekend together and getting to know each other more. All noise had stopped everyone was scared of what happened in the wizengamot chambers. As the group made its way to the Gryffindor table a cry was heard from the table of the snakes.

"YOU BLOODY MURDERS! YOUR FATHER KILLED MY FATHER!"

The group turned and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there with her wand drawn. Nathaniel and Grey stepped in between the the angry witch and the 'posse'.

"Miss Parkinson, your father casted the killing curse with the objective of killing a lord of an ancient and noble house. Also the Minister of magic was standing right next to him. It sounds like you agree with what he did, if you do that is treason and treason is a death sentence by the ministry no matter the age of the person. So what are you going to do?" asked Nathaniel.

Seeing that she was on her own Pansy backed down and sat down. The group sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast, they had a trap that hopped would come into fruition. Not even 30 seconds passed when the target of the trap came barreling down the aisle.

"I will see you removed from the castle you isolate brat," yelled the dungeon bat, "no one threatens a Hogwarts student and gets away with it!"

"Really? Then why is Mister Malfoy still hear? Because I heard that he freely used the term 'Mudblood' in a threatening manner toward students all the time and in front of staff." Asked a stern voice.

Everyone in the hall turned to see the head of the DMLE standing there with a very angry face and behind her two full squads of Aurors.

"Well no one has come forward and said…" started Snape. But before he could finish over ten student stood up and said that they were threatened by Draco. The said ferret had turned pale and tried to deny everything.

"Well, it looks like Mister Malfoy will be accompanying me to his home tonight." smirked Amelia.

"When my father hears about this…." started Draco, but he was interrupted by Amelia. "Your father has his own problems. He under investigation by both the DMLE and Gringotts for bribery and is an accessory to the attempted end of a line."

Snape was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he could get ride of a bodyguard for Potter but it would see Draco out of the school as well. He looked to the staff table for help and saw that Dumbledore was about to intervene but stopped.

Growling Snape backed down and said that he with drew his complaint. Amelia nodded and gave her niece a quick hug and left the hall. The noise level elevated as the gossip was being thrown around. Near the end of the meal Professor McGonagall came down the aisle along with the Professor Sprout and handed the four Hogwarts' students there schedules. Taking a look at them they saw that Harry, Hermione and Neville had Herbology first and Susan had DADA.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster wants you to see him in his office right after breakfast. The password is Chocolate Pudding" Said the stern transfiguring mistress.

Nodding his head Harry went back to his meal as the professors went and sat back down at the staff table. Once the group finished their meal they all stood up and walked to the doors. As they made it out Grey and Susan made their way to DADA with the others going to the head masters office. Giving the password the four made their way into office.

"Ah Harry you came, and you brought other people with you." said the headmaster.

"Yes sir. One is my girlfriend, one is my bodyguard and the last is one of my most trusted allies." answered the dark haired boy.

"Yes, well I asked you here today to see what you thought about the ending of Sirius trial?"

"I was impressed that you condemned a man for protecting the head of our government and a head of an ancient and noble family. Because of the quick actions of Nolan we didn't lose them. I realised that I need that type of training so I can survive fighting Tom."

"Violence breeds violence Harry." said the old man.

Snorting Nathaniel added his two cents worth. "That type of thinking almost lost you the first war. I have read all the reports we could get. Stunning an enemy will only see you get attacked in the back."

Seeing that this was not going to go anywhere Dumbledore dismissed them to class. He would have to see if Severus could get anything out of them. As the four made their way down the hall Nolan checked the time and saw that the gryffindor's were still herbology. When the group made it there they saw that Professor Sprout was in the middle of reviewing last year's course and going over what they were going to be doing this year.

After the class ended the group moved toward the dining hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw Susan looked shaken and asked what happened in DADA. Looking up at him she latched onto him and started bawling. Hermione felt the ugly green monster of jealousy rear it's ugly head, but before it could do anything Grey told them what happened.

"Moody showed the three unforgivables in class today." said the pissed young man.

Hermione was taken back by that statement and sat down next to her and rubbed Susan's back as she sobbed. The rest of the Hufflepuffs saw one of their own crying and were glad that she had people to comfort her. While this was going on Professor Sprout showed the great hall what a badger could do when pissed. She was chewing out Moody and Dumbledore behind a silencing ward.

Once Susan calmed down enough she looked and saw all of her house being supportive of her and the guests at their table. Cedric stood up and moved toward the group and put a hand on Susan's shoulder smiling at her, he then turned to the three lions and two agents.

"Thank you for being there for her. You have mine and my house's thanks and gratitude."

Nodding at the 7th year Harry answered, "Well it looks like she will be my sister by the end of the school year. I stick up for my friends and family."

After the excitement at lunch the rest of the day was boring. At dinner the group was sitting at the lion's table with the added bonus of a badger. During history of magic harry debated an idea and wanted to run it by his two guards.

"Hey Nathaniel can we add some more people to our training schedule?" asked Harry.

The agent thought it over in his head and had a question, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well… I was thinking of Cedric and the Weasley twins. I met Cedric over the summer and got to know him briefly, I believe that he will be a very strong ally in the future. Fred and George haven't turned their backs on me, they are a lot smarter than anyone gives them credit."

Nathaniel was debating Harry's question over in his head. For Cedric you had a strong and agile man the only problem he saw was his dad is friends with Arthur Weasley. The Twins were an enigma, they were Weasley's and that didn't sit well with Nathaniel. The Weasley's are a very outspoken supporter for Dumbledore. However it seemed like that those two redheads are frowned upon by the rest of the Weasley clan. Nodding his head at Harry he told him to notify them to meet them on the seventh floor across from the scene of a man teaching giants to dance after dinner.

When dinner was over the nine people made their way to the seventh floor. Once they made it to the spot Grey paced back and forth, when he did it the third time to metal doors appeared. Everyone from Hogwarts was taken back, hear was a room that appeared out of nowhere.

"Um...where did that room come from?" asked Hermione.

Smirking at the witch Grey answered, "When Hogwarts was built every founder built their own rooms. This is Gryffindor's room, he made it so that it would transfigure to what anyone wanted. As Harry can tell you Slytherin made the Chamber of Secrets. Ravenclaw made the restricted section in the library and Hufflepuff made the kitchens."

Opening the door to the room he thought of everyone saw that he ordered a gym. It has a mile and half track around the perimeter of it, the center was lower than the track by ten feet. It was split up into two halves, one half was a pool and the other side had workout equipment. Near the pool was male and female locker rooms.

"Ok everyone, we will be training you on how to fight here. First we need to first get you into top physical condition. Cedric, Fred and George we understand you were invited here to participate. This is not a mandatory thing but I do suggest to take us up on the offer. Now Voldemort is not dead and Harry will need all the help he can get to stand up to him. You three need to make the decision, stand with Harry, help that bastard or do nothing." said Nathaniel.

Cedric started to weigh his options. On one hand he didn't have Quidditch this year because of the Tri-wizard tournament. On the other hand he was wanting to start a relationship with Cho Chang, wait was he really going to put a girl over getting stronger to defend the wizarding world. He thought of his grandfather who fought in the army during world war 2. He had left the woman that he loved behind to fight in the war, not for glory but because it was right. Cedric found new sense of courage and said that he was willing to fight beside Harry against any evil.

Looking over at the twins they didn't need to think about it, they would follow the Boy-Who-Lived to the ends of the earth. With everyone in agreement Grey and Nathaniel laid out what the training schedule would be. The rest of September they would do physical workouts only, then October would be spells and equipment training with physical training mixed in, November and the rest of the year would be tactical training with review of other work. They all agreed to meet up after dinner and train until curfew every day, on weekends they would do homework during the morning and then have free time in the afternoon with training after dinner.

The first week was hell for everyone but Nathaniel, Grey and Neville. As everyone else got accustomed to the training the agents from the Pinkerton's agency noticed that everyone had their role. Harry was a natural leader, he helped and encouraged everyone during the workouts. Hermione was the brains of the group, she also advised Harry in the training and in class. Neville was the brawler, after he dropped the glamor permanently he had every girl outside their group trying to date him. The twins came up with ideas to do, surprisingly enough they had hidden their brains behind their pranking. Susan showed that she had a natural talent for healing and made sure that everyone was in top condition. Cedric showed that he could adapt to any situation as needed, that combined with his reflexes made him a force to be reckoned with. After three weeks the group faced its first problem and it all happened because of a little blond girl.

Flashback

As the group was heading up to the seventh floor for training they rounded a corner and saw a cite that made everyone stop. On the ground was a frighten blond girl and standing around her was two fifth year Ravenclaw girls.

"What a loony freak." said the one of them.

"Yeah, who would want someone that spouts on about imaginary animal all day." said the other one.

Cedric recognized that voice, it was Cho Chang. He saw that the blond girl on the ground was Luna Lovegood, his neighbor from home. Yes the girl seemed a little shy and said that she saw different animals and the such but he knew that she did that so that she wouldn't be lonely. Looking over at the rest of the group he saw that they had already decided what to do. Looking back at the girl he thought he like he realised that he could never be with a person that bullied others. Pulling his wand he readied to take the two bullies down.

"Cho what are you doing?" Asked the Hufflepuff.

Both girls turned around to yell at who dared to interrupt them. When they saw seven wands and two gloves they paled.

"Cedric! Wha? I um…" Before she could finish her wand was blasted out of her hand and summoned into Cedric's hand. The other girl, who was identified as Marietta Edgecombe, had her wand blasted out of her hand and summoned into Grey's hand.

With his wand pointing at Cho, Cedric beckoned the young girl to stand up and come with them, when she did he recognized her as Luna Lovegood. Hesitantly Luna stood and shuffled toward the Hufflepuff. When she got close enough they saw that she did not have any shoes on. Cedric tossed Cho's wand over his shoulder and swept up the blond girl in his arms and carried her bridal style. Turning his back on the two Ravenclaws he made his way down to the infirmary. He vaguely noticed that the rest of his group formed up on him and acted like a protection detail.

When the group made it to the infirmary Cedric was directed by Madam Pomfrey to lay Luna on a bed. When he tried she tightened her hold on to him and made a panicked noise. Looking up at the medwitch Cedric was at a lost on what to do. Smiling fondly at the young man Pomfrey ran the diagnostic spell on them both and ruled out his magical signature. The spell indicated that Luna was only suffering from sores on her feet from not where shoes and walking around.

The doors to the infirmary burst open and in walked Professors Sprout and Flitwick along with Cho and Marietta. "Why were my students attack Mr. Diggory?" Yelled the small the small professor.

Turning to look at the group that came in and with Luna still in his arms the tall seventh year show everyone why you don't mess with a badger when it is pissed. "That's what I was wondering myself Professor! Why did you let one of your house be bullied by her housemates? Look at Luna and you can see that she doesn't have any shoes. For being the head of the 'smartest house' you can be really blind and dumb toward your own house."

Everyone took a step back at the anger that came off this young man. The tiny Professor was at a loss, not many know this but because of his small size he was bullied in school until he could defend himself. Shamed that he had let this happened he vowed to see to the bottom of this.

End of flashback

A couple of days later everyone was shocked, except Harry and his posse. The Ravenclaws points went from their current standing to one point. At dinner that night it was announced what had happened. Due to bullying inside the house Professor Flitwick had taken all but one point away from his own house he had also sacked the entire prefect team from his house and the entire quidditch team as well. Everyone but a certain Indian witch was ashamed at what they had done, she was proud that she did not partake in the bullying the rest of her house did.

Ever since that incident Luna would always accompany the group to their extra trainings and participated in them. As time kept marching on so did the training, September ended and everyone, except Luna who started later, was in top physical condition. In October they started learning new spells, firearm and close combat training. Everyone was excited to learn how to use the firearms and close combat weapons effectively.

Each person was assigned a firearm to use by what their skill was. Harry, Cedric, and Neville were given Sten SMGs with silencers attached to them. The twins were made into a weapons team and had two different guns that they used, the first was a Bren LMG and the other was a Boys anti-tank rifle mark 2 both were charmed to reduce recoil on them. Hermione and Luna made up a sniper team with both ladies having Enfield mark 2's with scopes that were charmed to able to see at night as well as day. Last but not least Susan was trained as a combat medic and was given an Ithaca model 37 with a pistol grip. Everyone was given a webley revolver to use as a side arm.

At the same time they were given trainings on close combat weapons and shown how to store them in a pocket dimension. Harry had somewhat an advantage over everyone else, he had a scottish claymore that was gifted to the head of the Potter family after the goblin rebellion of 1612. The beautiful sword was goblin made and was inscribed along the blade with the words "Fight for the living, fight for the dead". The head at the time, Ralston Potter, had help broker a peace between the two sides of the rebellion. The length of the sword was five foot long and the blades width was two and half inches wide.

The others were given their weapons based on their skills. Cedric was given a cavalry saber that was three and half foot long, he found that it was perfect for him because it could be combined with flying on a broom and be deadly. Luna, and Susan was given Rapiers to use in one hand and a dagger in the other hand, once they were trained in it they became like lighting with their speed and agility. Hermione found that a boar spear was right up her ally, it allowed her to strike and keep her distance which made her very happy. Both twins were given hook swords and adapted them very well, once they had some training they were very hard to beat when they worked together. Neville had the most versatile and easily hidden weapon, gauntlets with spikes along the knuckles of the glove. Everyone was also given a knife to use as a backup incase they lost or broken their other weapon during a fight.

Before the group knew it October 30th was upon them. Everyone was excited the two other schools were going to be arriving anytime now. Potter's posse, the name that Ron had given the group as a sarcastic mark, were waiting together as they rarely left each other sides outside of class. Nolan was hoping that his cousin was in the Beauxbatons' contingent, he had not seen her in awhile. Neville hopped his betrothed was in the contingent as well, he hadden seen her in two years. Hermione, Luna, Harry and Cedric saw the carriage first and pointed it out.

Once the massive carriage landed and stopped the door opened and out came a man who unfolded steps and helped the rest of the passengers disembark from the carriage. First out was a very tall woman, she had to be a half-giantess thought most of the Hogwarts contingent. As the two educators greeted each other the french students started to form up in groups. Almost every male student at Hogwarts was looking at only one of the french students with lust. The only ones that were not was Nolan, Grey, Harry, Cedric, the twins and surprisingly Neville. The object that had every male student at Hogwarts was a blond woman named Fleur Delacour.

She was used to it by now and ignored it, she had been taught by her mother and grandmother how to ignored 'simple minded' men. She looked out into the crowd and spied the person she was looking for. Without a care in the world she ran toward him to hug and kiss him. As she passed a very confused Nolan, who had hopped to greet his cousin he turned to see her target and widen his eyes. There in front of everyone she was kissing and hugging her target very adamantly, one Neville Longbottom.


End file.
